ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cal (Tara Duncan)
Caliban "Cal" Dal Salan is a 17 to 18-year old spell binder and one of the minor characters of the IG-88's Adventures Series ''who defeats evil semchanachs from Other World with his friends, Sparrow and Tara. Cal's spell color is yellow. He is voiced by Matt Hill. History Cal was born in a family of Master Thieves (which is basically a spy sent by the OtherWorld council to steal spells back, etc) and meets Tara as soon she arrives in OtherWorld. In the episode Clairvoyant, Cal says that he misses Otherworld and wants to go back.This suggests that he was raised and perhaps born in Otherworld. Not to mention, Cal appears to be unaware of most nonspell sayings and traditions. Cal also claims to have knownClaire, as she used to go to thief school with him before she was kicked out. In addition, in Mer-made , Cal knows Lorelei and was supposedly best friends with her ever since they were kids. His full name is Caliban Dal Salan (a name that we only know because Tara has used it when she was angry with him in ''Mer-made ''andClairvoyant ). It is unknown who his parents are or what became of them, but it is assumed that they are gone, as Cal does not mention them. In the episode Alpha Male, he uses Eternitas to freeze time to save Robin`s father from Evendor, he is a powerfull spellbinder. Personality Cal is cunning, street smart, and handsome.He is constantly asking out or trying to talk girls. He has the art of relaxing the most tense situations with humor. In a few episodes, he claims that he's the "King of Thieves" or "Master Thief" and boasts that that's why he steals girls' hearts. However, in Clairvoyant, Cal does display a serious side to his normal goofiness, being (oddly) extremely pensive and solemn the whole episode with the exception of the end. Cal is also shown to be smarter than he lets on, as he scores a "142" on an IQ test that Sparrow got a "117" on (which annoyed and irked Sparrow to no end). Sparrow had finished the test, and Cal did not get the chance to finish the last two questions, leading viewers to wonder who really is the brains of the Alpha Team. Role In The IG-88's Adventures Series He will make his debut in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, ''where he will be one of the members of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers alongside Tara Duncan and Sparrow. He along with his friends will later join The 88 Squad in fighting off The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle. He, along with Tara Duncan and Sparrow, will make another appearance in ''IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok, as one of the many teammates selected by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly to defend Mewni and Asgard from Hela, Toffee, and The Horde Of Darkness. Appearance Cal has spiky black hair and blue eyes.He wears a long-sleeved black shirtwith red lining on the sleeves and around the neck.He has blue jeans with a silver chain attached and dark brown shoes.Like all the spellbinders, he wears a necklace which is actually his fox familiar, Blondin. On his wrist he wears his crystal which helps him during missions.